


Dr. Strange's Third Post Credit Scene

by dorkylokifan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: dr. strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: An inside joke for those of you that have seen the Dr. Strange movie.





	

 

 

                In a hotel room, there was a man. He was old and haggard, and his spirit was worn. Dressed in a white undershirt and matching white boxers he slept. It was not a peaceful slumber, however. For when the time chimed at precisely 6:00am the alarm would sound, and it did.

                _“…just put your little hand in mine. Together there ain’t no mountain we can’t climb. Babe. I’ve got you babe. I’ve got you babe…_ ”

                Phil’s snoring stopped. He opened his eyes, resigned to yet another Groundhog’s Day.


End file.
